Conventionally, servicing turbo machines (e.g., turbines such as steam and/or gas turbines) can be time-consuming and expensive. A turbo machine operator can lose productivity for time lost while a turbo machine is offline. Further, as turbo machines are often housed in protective enclosures, a turbo machine operator spends additional time and money preparing and making accommodations for servicing a turbo machine. Traditionally, when turbo machine components are moved, a turbo machine operator/owner/contractor may hire one or more flatbed trailers and rent the tools needed to facilitate the move. Generally, a turbo machine is broken down into components that require movement from one location to another location. As the flatbed trailers and tools are not specifically designed for the task, the process is cumbersome, costly, time-consuming and typically is not optimized from a safety standpoint.